Eternal Kiss
by videogameandanime-empress
Summary: Miaka Yuki, an ordinary girl, was sucked into a manga book and fell in love. Now she wants back in, and will do anything to get back there. Oneshot.


**(A/N) blah blah blah psychotic angst story blah blah oneshot blah blah the story is really retarded blah blah its the stupidest thing ever...read it anyway!**

Eternal kiss

I sat in my room on my bed crying. Crying for no reason. Or so I thought. Why can't I get over the fact, I thought, that I could never be with him. I can't. It's...impossible...He's not real...He's...just...a manga character. I sat there and cried for I knew I would never see him again.

FLASHBACK

"Who...who are you?" "Tamahome." "Tama...but...where...am i?" "Hong-nan..." "I like it here...in this manga book." "What do you mean?" "I am from another world...but that doesn't matter...may I be friends with you?" "Sure"

END OF FLASHBACK

"I know that I can't go back. I feel in love with someone who isn't real...and he fell in love with me. I wish I had never opened that stupid magic book. Or..I wish I never finish it..." I said to myself.

I picked up the book and read the introduction again: You have been chosen to be placed into this book. You will be with the characters and live as the main character. Do not get to attached to anyone in this book, for your adventure shall only last as long as the book.

I was angry then for I had subconsciously fallen for him. If only I could go back and stay there forever. I would never return, I thought. More tears fell down my face as I looked at the end of the book where Tamahome was sad and noone knew why.

I knew why. He missed me as I missed him. And we would never be together again. No matter how many times I read and reread that stupid book. Then I threw the book at the wall tears now stopping as I screamed "I hate whoever made this stupid book."

I couldn't handle it anymore so to calm myself down I went to the bookstore. I put on my jacket and shoes and left. It was winter so I was freezing as I trudged through the snow. When I saw the bookstore I ran inside to see if any interesting manga had come out. I looked through the list and there it was: Fushigi Yugi.

But this one appeared different than the original. My mouth dropped open. It was a sequel...a sequel about how Tamahome dies. "He..." I stuttered "D...ies" My eyes filled with tears as I paid the cashier for the book.

I stuffed it in my backpack and walked outside feeling my tear freeze to my face. Suddenly when I looked up...there she was...Yui. She was with me before we went into Fushigi Yugi and she went in to...but it wasn't Tamahome she had met. It was Nakago.

Nakago had pretended to love her then broke her heart. Yui was jealous of Me and Tamahome. "Look," I said "I didn't end up with Tamahome so can we just be friends?" "Like I don't know." Yui said hatefully "About the sequel and how you can go into the book again."

"I can?" I whispered. "YES!" she yelled appearing to be sad also "The only people who can go back are those who are wanted back there." 'Tamahome' i thought happily. "But you'll have to go through hell to get back there." She said coldly.

Then she pushed me down and hit me and was on top of me to where I couldn't move. "You wouldn't dare hit me." she hissed. She was right. I couldn't hit her, I had no will to. "I had the worst pain in my heart that I can't do to you for revenge...but I can cause you as much physical pain as possible."

Then she took out a blade and cut my arms, I felt blood go down my numb body. She cut my legs, I could see the blood seeping through my pants. She cut the side of my face where the most blood came out. I felt it go down my face onto my lips. When suddenly a strange light appeared around me.

The light pushed Yui back and I ran to her asking if she was alright. "No!" she screeched "I will never be." She grabbed the book out of my backpack. "Do you still want this? Is he worth it?" "Yes." I said solemnly loosing blood quickly. She grinned slyly at me.

"Miaka" she said to me "I know what you fear most...I remember when you got caught in those poisonous thorns over there." She pointed at the field I almost had died in before because i got stuck in the huge thorns.

She threw the book in there and the fool in love I was dived in. I crawled through it all despite the pain. "I hafta see you" I cried out nearing the book "before you die!" Then I reached out opened the book and disappeared from the real world.

Tamahome was right there. Right next to me. He was in shock that I had returned. I was shocked to see him too for he was holding a dagger next to his throat. "Wait!" I screamed. "Don't die before I can talk to you one last time." "I wont die..." he said. "I wont leave you in pain. I was going to kill myself because I felt as if I had no more reason to live but now...I wont do it."

He looked on my wounds. "I will heal you before you bleed to death." "NO! I want to die with you, I know your going to kill yourself so please let me go at the same time." Tamahome got some medicated liquid and said "I'm not going anywhere." And he put the liquid in his mouth and kissed me transfering the medication.

Now here I am. He hasn't died. He went against fate. Against what his destiny was supposed to be. And the book ended but I stayed with him on that last page with him...

In the eternal kiss...

**(A/N) blah blah blah yes review blah blah blah...for some reason you'd think after writing a story like that I would act different and be more mushy...screw mush...**


End file.
